


arabesque

by Parizaad (orphan_account)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Lawlight Week, Lawlight Week 2k17, M/M, Seven Deadly Sins Week, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Parizaad
Summary: They are no longer the equation of something simple , nothing worthwhile is.  [ LAWLIGHT. The seven deadly sins ]





	1. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride - Lawlight Week 2017 prompt Tumblr

_Pride is one of the capital deadly sins. Also known as hubris (from ancient Greek ὕβρις),or futility, it is identified as dangerously corrupt selfishness, the putting of one's own desires, urges, wants, and whims before the welfare of people._

**-x-**

Light Yagami was the kind of person who attracted, no, his mere presence demanded undivided and whole attention. He was exactly the kind of person one would hear elaborate fables, rumors and not-really-rumors about before ever even meeting him : absolutely brilliant, top in academia, tennis champion, handsome, popular among the ladies, well-behaved, oh-so charming , perfect son, perfect brother, just perfect.

Really, he was a ridiculously untouchable figure. And L, as he observes Light talk, low and jagged with a scowl in his voice commenting on semantics vaguely something that pisses him off immensely and _are you even listening Ryuzaki!_ a silver of a tea-spoon twirling in his tapered fingers, foamy with the cream of his cappuccino, he could not help but wonder if they knew, if even Light knew, how he loosened around L.

Sometimes, he thinks that it is himself too, that becomes more of himself around Light. They will never admit, no, creatures of unrelenting pride they were. But together, they were equals, they was just them: Done with the clean corners of absolutism.

**-x-**

He met Light for the first time at a party.

The party was going at full swing, and it looked to him that everyone around him seemed to be enjoying themselves particularly well. Bodies glistening with sweat rocking to the music and the permanent stench of weed stuck in the dank, humid air. So as L graciously accepted a bright red paper cup sloshing with beer, he reminded himself yet again for the third time in the evening to why exactly he was perched awkwardly on a leather furnished couch, with the neck of his shirt itching at his neck rather uncomfortably, bracing a drink in hand he'd rather not have.

Ah, yes, the beer was the most pressing issue at hand momentarily. L sniffed the top of the cup perceptibly, ignoring side-way glances and snickers, and liking what he smelled, lifted it to his lips to take a small sip. A sharp, bitter and overall unpleasant sensation rolled around his tongue, and he thought idly, maybe five to six heaping spoonfuls of sugar would improve it largely.

L had no whatsoever part in accepting the invitation to the party, it bothered him that what exactly had compelled the fellow university students to invite him at the first place but his grandfather, Watari had somehow convinced him to abandon his laptop and forced him into the limousine waiting, ready for him. So there he was, at a party, bored out of his mind and suddenly craving a white chocolate fudge cake slice, with generous amounts of chocolate sauce and maybe two sugary cherries-

"It seems to me that I am not the only one uninterested in the events of this party."

L tilted his head at the source of the smooth voice which was clearly addressing him. A young man had seated himself beside him, dressed in an immaculate perfectly fitting full-sleeved white shirt and black jeans, gracefully bracing a yellow paper cup. He was regarding L with the most peculiar light brown eyes, not amber in hue, not reddish-brown but both, smiling a wry sort of smile as he made his observation out aloud. It was a smile border lining on exasperatingly charming.

"You presume correct." L answers, soft. He had seen this face somewhere but he could not remember where. It was not a face one easily forgets.

He smiled wider, more amiable, extending a hand towards L. "Light Yagami. Pleased to meet you."

"L Lawliet. The pleasure is all mine, Yagami-san." L shakes on it. Of course. Light Yagami is the boy who had scored the same score as him at the To-Oh entrance exam. Hundred percent, of course, both of them. He briefly recalled then, the confident speech that had captured the audience. Yes, that was Light Yagami.

A look of apprehension passed those amber eyes, and as quick as it came, it was gone. Yagami was clearly adept at masking his emotions well. But L does not blame him. It had been treated quite like a glitzy celebrity endorsed affair for some time, some foreigner coming to par with Japan's most esteemed minds.

"But you may call me Ryuzaki." L added, softer than before, watching him.

"Ryuzaki it is. And please, Light is fine." L finds himself, yet again, sidetracked by his widening smile. The evening had suddenly taken an interesting turn of events. For some strange reason, Light was looking away then, as if flustered, which was too amusing to watch.

They sat in silence afterward, the heady music booming and untouched beers growing warm in their hands. But it was not an uncomfortable silence.

Not at all.

**-x-**

"Light-kun."

"Hm?"

"You have been reading the same paragraph for about ten minutes straight. Is something the matter?"

Light looks up from his book, he's reading something for class, even though L knows he doesn't need it, he never does. Light just sighs and looks at him from under his bangs.

"I told you before and I am telling you now. It is nothing. "

"Please Light-kun, I insist. I can help you loosen up. A massage perhaps when we get back?"

"…Ryuzaki, shut up."

L's slowly forming smirk curves into something akin to a surprised 'O', as he is now observing the reddened tips of Light's ear, and licks his abused reddened thumb, then fervently gnaws onward with the same fervor. His cake is scraped clean in front of him, but Light has not eaten much yet, or anything as yet. L wonders idly if he should order more cake for them to share, the waitress has his order memorized. Maybe he should try something else…?

He picks up the menu in his usual fashion, scanning the desserts slowly, or at least, trying to.

This was a small café, near the university. It was L's favorite spot to eat, their cheesecakes were just marvelous and Light followed, naturally, grumbling along some lines of 'your warped taste-buds' and 'fine, the coffee is good anyway.' The staff was used to L's habits and preferences by now, only the occasional new customer gaped at him in horror at his sitting position but that what L was commonly subjected to, anyway. It was an arrangement that had suited them both, and had been so far. Almost a year since they met and they always found themselves in this very café, every other weekend.

The book was face-down now, and L knows Light is looking at him, considering blurting out what exactly the cause for his distress is but L peers down at the book whose covers are impeccably smooth and not a single folded, or even chipped page corner. For some odd reason, he is contradicting himself, and finds out that he, infact, does not want to know what has bothers Light. Or what bothers L, actually, Light and the talk about how he's never interested in his ardent admirers, turned down Kiyomi Takada, a beautiful and brilliant girl, just recently.

Light's not the one to do something like this so publically, he's exactly the kind of person who would lie to Kiyomi to keep her quite and get his way, nevertheless. L's trying to fill the void with the only logic that comes up to his mind, but it's just wishful thinking.

He discovers he doesn't want to hear it. Ignorance is bliss, rightfully so.

"Light-kun is very clean and organized. His-"

"Ryuzaki-"

They start at the same time and drop off lamely. Thank fully it is the waitress who comes to the rescue, she sets down L's cup of steaming milky tea, and L just swallows the blockage in his throat and proceeds to add sugar cubes to his tea. He does not look up at Light. The sugar softens and melts into the tea, becoming syrupy by the minute, and then the only sound is the stirring of its contents and their breathing. Something fragile and not completely tangible broke, and L is not the one to pick up it's pieces.

"I'll be…going then, Ryuzaki." There it is. That clean-slate, carefully modulated expression with just the right smile and almost invisible crinkles at the edges of his eyes and the smooth brush of his fingers against the table as he picks his book up by the spine, sliding the money for his coffee in place. The chair scraps back, and he is standing now. "See you on Monday?"

"Yes, Light-kun." L murmurs, against the lip of the teacup, quite unable to reason the uncomfortable slamming of his heart inside his chest as his lean figure walks away, and out, the bell on the door twinkling ever so slightly.

His tea, which was usually quite up to his tastes, suddenly seemed sticky to his tongue and no longer felt familiar. It was another twenty minutes since Light left when another waiter comes up to clear up the plates, L drops his money too, mutters an apology and walks out.

**-x-**

They've changed in front of each other before, no it's nothing unfamiliar, nothing uncharted for L. Their tennis matches are frequent and passionate, all might and swing into that racket, vying to defeat each other. No one wants to become the loser, it's a sore topic for both of them, particularly L, whose got defeated many times that he would ever care to admit.

That, of course, results in both of them full-out grimy, sweaty and in obvious needs of showers. And on a particular summer, they both are exactly that, with limbs aching and sore arms and sweaty, matted hair as they stumble into the public shower. L breathes evenly through his nose and tries not to pant like his lungs rather ache for, this time, it was his victory and he just out of spite, he wants Light to know it didn't take much ( even though, it did. Light has unbelievable stamina.) Light huffs and doesn't really comment, which is uncharacteristic of him, but L has noticed he has gone increasingly quiet from the past few month of so, so he does not want to push. Victory is victory, after all.

L pays no mind, not yet, he's too lax on the thought of defeating Light and the notion of cold ice cream cake afterward to notice that Light has stopped in the process of lifting the hem his shirt over his head and is, instead, watching L. L, who is kicking off his shoes and has his back turned to him, drawing to his full height and is shrugging out of his shirt, rumpling it in his hand and throwing it into the locker haphazardly. L, who is straitening up, opening the button to his shorts and then stepping out of it, grabbing a clean towel and letting it partially hang over his right arm.

Only when he turns around, a nagging sensation at the back of his head causing him to do so, surely warning him of Light's eyes on him. Light averts his eyes, almost irritably as L's eyes meet his, questioningly.

"Light-kun?"

And damn him if his voice didn't drop an octave anyway, gentler with a worrying edge that surely came about on it's own.

"It's…nothing. Go ahead."

And Light's own, has too, like it's a secret they shared that must never rise above a whisper. He would inquire further as he nods, but Light is pulling his own shirt over his head, all tanned wiry muscles and smooth skin-

Yes, _shower._

As Light joins him in the opposite cubicle, L, with wet hair clinging to his cheeks and forehead, stares down at the cool, slippery tiles with the sweet smelling bubbles of shampoo. He cannot keep his mind off of how Light must look right now : dripping wet in the cold spray, with his auburn hair a shade darker and clinging to his face, to his shell shaped ears, how his hands must be gently lathering soap over his lean body, how his eyelashes must be surely wet, caught up in drops of water and dark against the pane of his cheeks and lips, parted.

The shower next to him is turned off, then. Splashes and plops of water as Light steps out, wraps a towel around his thin waist. L remembers himself then, and pushes his hair out of his face, wiping away the remnants of soap and shampoo, turning the knob of the shower off too. There are other voices too, three or so boys, undressing for showering and L, suddenly has the urge for them to be alone, alone. He doesn't want anyone to see Light like this, raw and full-frontal, and he feels a ridiculous rush of satisfaction that no one ever can. He berates himself for thinking the way he does, repeatedly, before:

Light is beautiful.

L thinks as Light dresses, runs a towel through his hair, pats his face dry. He thinks as Light, later that day, snaps at him for being so clumsy. He thinks as Light enters his house, ruffling a squealing Sayu's hair as she waves at L over his shoulder.

L waves back, awkwardly, the other hand in his pocket. He thinks it again, as Light glances over his shoulder, smiling.

**-x-**

Indeed, pride, was never too kind to him and he has always preserved it to an obsessive extent like some compulsory religious rite. Not, when Mikami kisses Light and Misa , she is his second friend, is the one to tell him waving a cigarette in her lacy-gloved hand, saying : Four people know now, me, you, and him and his boyfriend of course. He'd never tell L, he knew that, he'd known L would find out through Misa.

Light let him kiss him. He's gay. Or so, Misa says.

L does understand, he is himself too, but he will never tell it to her to site to Light. That's when he takes a hold of himself.

"I am too. I am gay, Amane-san."

Misa pauses, smoke pooling at the brink of her glossed red lips, narrowing her eyes at him comically for half a minute.

"Well, shit. You do fancy him, huh?"

L presses a thumb to his mouth, trying to steady himself, the leaden feeling of hopelessness in his veins.

"How do you know, Amane-san? You have the strangest perceptive skills-"

She laughs her raucous laugh with the sweet tilt in her high voice. "Oh, Ryuuzaki! It's called a woman's intelligence, which sometime geniuses like you need too."

L smiles, thanks her.

For the first time ever he takes a break from his careful finicky, and thinks of what he wants to.

**-x-**

He's there, in an hour.

"Ryuzaki." It's somewhat breathless, as he hovers by the threshold of L's room, eyes wide and hair wind-blown.

L stands meticulously, closing his laptop. Swallowing.

"Light."

There's a moment of heavy weight silence before they both surge forward, at the same time, grabbing hold of each other like they were starved to do all along. Light is pressing a firm kiss to his lips hungry and insistent and his fingers twist in L's hair, holding him close. L is cupping his cheeks, feeling them soft and warm in his hands as he kisses back, nips at his lower lip, presses more firmly, drinking in the feeling. He is drawing to his full stature, pressing his forehead to Light's as they part, breathing steamy and panting, rising between them like a vapor.

"You-"

"I-"

They stop. L feels indescribable, his mind is dangerously blank just focusing on the man before him, and finds his mind narrowed to just that.

"Mikami…" Light breathes, "…means nothing…no. It is you…"

It's more than what L can ask for, so he kisses him again, languidly with slips of tongues and hands slipping beneath shirts. Their prides, haughty and uncompromising, fall away somewhere in the process of undressing slowly, this time, undressing each other with their hands and their eyes. They moan against each other and touch and taste and cry out in joy, in ecstasy, in unabashed joy.

Their prides have never been kind to them, and so they breathe against each other, tangled limbs and sleepy kisses because they've shed that skin, just moments, seconds, a lingering kiss ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have a nice cliche bullshit same age AU. No Kira business of course. I kind of didn't want to write anything too heavy for this prompt, just something fluffy and border-lining on the sin and the contradicting virtue ( humility) which is something that does not exist for these tragic geniuses.
> 
> It's Lawlight Week! –tap dances- And this, dear reader, is the accumulation of the one-shots written for each prompt, which are all the seven deadly sins. This is also, where I try out something briefly lemony even though what the heck, I don't have the nice English to write smut, I swear to god, words from my native languages keep popping up in my mind whist I wrote these prompts, even so, I refrained myself. :')
> 
>  
> 
> There'll be seven one-shots but I've written this and another and even though I have a very good idea of what I'm going to do with them, I have god-awful exams that refrain me. Once they're done, I promise I'll be completing each.
> 
> As always, I would love to hear from you!~
> 
> -Pari


	2. Sloth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sloth Lawlight Week Tumblr

_Sloth (Latin, tristitia or acedia ("without care") refers to a peculiar jumble of notions, dating from antiquity and including mental, spiritual, pathological, and physical states. It may be defined as absence of interest or habitual disinclination to exertion._

-x-

Light wakes up to breath shifting his hair and an arm draped across the curve of the skin of his waist, a shoulder wedged against his own. He only has to tilt his head a little, to feel the lips on his neck, stilled yet warm in slumber. He shifts his head again, so it is snug on the pillow again, and his eyes stare ahead into the still darkness of the room. His own hand is cradling the one thrown over his waist, so he entangles the partially loosened grip until his hand is falling against Light's stomach and his knuckles are grazing the sheets. He doesn't remember how they ended up like this.

But then he feels him stirring and his fingers twitch now, and a heartbeat later, slowly skittering up Light's arm, rubbing comfortingly with his palm, a gesture that Light is too spoiled for to shrug out of.

"Light?"

He can still feel his soft mouth, as it shapes his name, brushing against his skin, and exhale and inhale in the soft precision that comes with wake. Light is lax now, lets his eyes close and his palm press firmly into the sheets as a way of answering.

Light feels a rumble against his back as he laugh a bemused laugh that's tender and annoying at all the right octaves in the descent of the deepness of his sleepy voice. He shifts, breaking away from their embrace and Light feels somewhat affronted that he dares to leave Light like this-

 _"Hmm._ Good morning." There's a kiss pressed against the side of his head, to where his hair slope over his forehead and then he is climbing out of bed in the slow way he does, creaking springs and flattening sheets, surely searching for his rumpled shirt, and epically failing as he trudges to the bathroom, instead.

Light turns to his side when the bathroom door clicks shut, throwing off the comforter and sitting up, hands reaching up to massaging his head dejectedly and then running a hand through his hair. He reaches over the side table, feeling for his reading glasses and finds them, neatly folded and perching beside the bed-lamp and let's them stay there, he was afraid they'd gotten knocked up somewhere to the carpet because the lazy bastard couldn't actually bother to look before sweeping his hands everywhere to find what he needed. Light stands up, bristling a little, pulling on his own shirt over his head as he makes his way to their bathroom.

He turns the doorknob and the bathroom's door is not locked, as per se, and he can hear the stream of falling water from shower before he even enters. L tilts his head to a side when Light does enters, wet dark hair plastered to his face and the steam rising around him like in a silver mist.

Light crosses over to the sink, rinses his mouth and brushes his teeth furiously, not glancing back at L's large dark eyes that are surely regarding him. Light glances at the edge of the sink where L's gray toothbrush is dangling, wet and most recently used, but he never bothered to put it in its damn place and Light has to stack both of theirs in the cup. He makes a point of not looking at him as he spits in the sink and proceeds to lather his face with a gritty jasmine soap and towels his face dry, and spins out on his heels when L speaks up.

"Light...why are you not joining me in the shower?"

He has the audacity to sound genuine and concerned and Light cannot believe he has stopped in his tracks at exactly that, tempted so, very infact, because they shower together almost every day and he's too used to L lathering his hair and them, exchanging warm, leisurely kisses and Light is too used to feeling the pane of L's smooth chest slide under his fingers as he lathers shower gel, the loofah long tossed somewhere over the laundry bin.

He looks over his shoulder, to see that L is very much ready to cross over and drag him with him under the running warm waters where Light will surely melt against him because it's a habit, and it's a habit rather hard to break.

But Light knows that it must be done, so he walks out, without a word, shutting the bathroom door behind him.

As he quickly gets dressed, it's his day off from work but he needs to get out of their apartment anyway, he isn't sure he'll be able to resist the next time L is putting his arms around him. Light grimly thinks to how if L can be stubborn and unrelenting as a mule, so can he and tenfold. Two can play at this game, but he doesn't quite feel the triumph, like he ought to and tells himself it's not guilt that he feels, purple and sticky inside his chest as he locks the door to their apartment with his keys and catches sunlight glinting at the wedding band on his index finger.

-x-

They've been married for three years now and counting. It's almost a fourth in a month.

L works at the Interpol, an excellent agent like his grandfather, Quillish Wammy had remained and had come to a rather demanding case in Japan, years ago. That is where they both met, Light's father being the Chief of Japanese Police Force and he himself, unofficially helping solve the case of the famous serial killer who killed in an almost meticulous and clean manner, murdering by means of a poisonous toxin causing heart attacks that converted into harmful urea like secretions that left no clue in the autopsies and leaving a rotten apple in wake at most of crime scenes. It was titled the Kira case, a horror which became rather famous, until L bought him down.

It hadn't taken long for Soichiro to realize what exactly was going on between his son and the agent, a male agent, that was the problem and Light hadn't bothered covering up because he was tired of hiding who he was. And with L, there was something entirely else that he had never found in a person before, so no, he didn't bother. It didn't take long to fall for each other. It didn't take long for L to ask him, in a quiet whisper if he would move to England with him. It didn't take long for Light to answer in affirmation.

No, it didn't take long for them to find each.

-x-

But really, L is an insufferable man with no concept of tidiness and privacy and would rather park his lazy ass on a high seat and order everyone around and sip the goo he calls tea from a delicate chinaware cup while he's at it. It's infuriating and Light sometimes wonder how he puts up with him, but then, berates himself for even thinking something like that. He's on and off contradicting himself, and it really isn't good for his health, and well, he's responsible for not himself but that idiot too who calls him his husband. He's been maddening these days, working on a case and not bothering to answer his calls on nights when he is particularly busy and wound up at the Interpol head office, and it makes Light so very angry, him being all casual about it because maybe Light does worry when he doesn't tell him where and how he is half the weekend, because he does, damn it and this time, L isn't getting away with it. Light's knows that his work is important, but a simple message more be more than enough, to tell him that he won't be coming home that night and this time, he'd gone way too far.

Light cringes at the memory and checks his phone as he grabs his coffee and a simple muffin in a small paper bag from the cashier, and sees that Sayu had called last night. He considers calling back, but hesitates at the last second, considering the time-zones. It must be well into night in Japan. He sits at the empty booth, thumbs the crisp newspaper resting on the table and drinks his coffee, and eats his muffin in quiet.

_L's not going to leave for work for thirty more minutes._

He decides to call Sayu, after all.

"Light!" She picks up after the fourth ring, sounding far too keen than people are when you call them in the dead of the night.

"Sayu," Light asks, warily, "What are you doing up so late?"

He can almost see the pout in her voice. "I was finishing my thesis, if you remember correctly, I told you last Wednesday! And you called me to ask me this? Really nii-san, you…"

Light glances at the waitress who is staring at him, and she blushes and turns away then, barely missing dropping her tray. He's speaking in Japanese, after all, and is getting side-way glances from people in the café. It takes a while getting used to, these glances which are his way, foreigner speaking in a foreign language, and apparently five years wasn't enough. Light gets up, with his half empty coffee and walks out, listening to Sayu ramble in a speed that only she can manage.

"Hey, hey how's L-san?"

Light purses his lips, glances at the signal on the road and continues to walk.

"Fine." Light replies monotonously. There's a dangerous pause from the other line when-

"Fine?" Sayu repeats, putting far too much dramatic force in her voice. "Did you guys have a fight? Was it your fault or his? Did he make it up to you by taking you on a romantic date and you are just playing hard to get? Are you okay? Is that is why you're moping around and decided to give poor me a call?"

"Yes, and it was his fault, mind you. And no and yes and no and- really, Sayu? How do you expect me to answer all of that?" Light releases a long-suffering breath, touched by her concern ( even as it is, rather too enthusiastic, like her) and relieved at hearing her voice but regretting calling his not-so-little sister all the same. She knows him more than he credits her for. "And… it doesn't work that way."

"Oh boo-hoo hoo. Bullshit."

Light looks to his side before crossing over.

"Language, Sayu." Light warns lightly.

"Sorry _mom_ \- hey speaking of which. Yeah, so. Mom asked of you yesterday. She's...I think she's coming around. Actually she was always with you, she was just wary because of tou-san but now… I just want you to know that she loves you, no matter what, always has, always will."

"Yeah." There's silence for a moment. Light swallows the sudden swell of anxiety, blinks at the sudden prickle behind his eyes.. "Is she...how is mom?"

"She's fine." Sayu has gone suddenly very quiet. "You can't come back, I know that, but will you ever visit us, nii-san? She longs to see you. I want to see my annoying big brother too, ya know…"

"Someday." Light says, firm yet soft. _She loves you no matter what, always has, always will._ "Someday soon, I promise Sayu."

He's crossing over to a park now, enters the gates, makes his way over to a bench with faded white chipped paint and leans back.

"How's..how's tou-san?"There's another moment of pause and Light can hear paper rustling over the line.

"He's fine. Hardly ever comes home."

"Ah."

"Yup."Sayu is munching something loudly which reminds him of a particular someone-

"Sayu."

_"Wwuat?"_

"I'm hanging up now." Light says crossly, pursing his lips.

"Wwuat!? Nwo!" A loud gulp and a swallow.

"You still haven't told me about what happened between you and L-san! I promise I can help!"

"It's getting to late for you-"

"PLEASE NII-SAN PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP."

Light cringes and holds the phone away from his ear, before cautiously putting it back."If you shout like that again, I won't be telling you."

"Yes! Yes, sorry! Go ahead now!"

Light takes a deep breath, glances around. The park is fairly empty, a few people exercising and jogging, that's all. He isn't sure why he's agreed to spill it all to Sayu, but he can't pretend that Sayu has not been alone, that he's left Sayu to take care of all of the mess he's left behind, and it's the least he can do. It's been too long since they've talked. Besides, he's been dealing it alone and so far, it's done nothing but give him unnecessary heartache.

"A week ago, we were invited to Halle's - L's colleague - house-warming party. I came back from my evening shift, and I got ready, waiting for L. An hour and no sign of him, he wasn't picking his phone. I'd figured he'd already gone, and had forgot to inform me, so I went to Halle's."

There's a faint sound of a 'crunch', despite Light's warning, Sayu had decided to go along with her midnight snack but he dutifully ignores that.

"He wasn't there either, and I called him. He didn't pick up, no matter how much I did call him. I gave up after the third hour, and it was well into the party and everyone was asking of him, Halle was worried too. It was becoming late, and there was still no sign of him. I excused myself, I could not stay at the party or concentrate anyway, and went home. I was sickeningly worried. He could be in danger, it could have been be anything. So I…I try his other number, the one that's reserved professionally and is a secret but I knew of it. He picked up after the second ring and I didn't wait and started to yell at him, how he's scared me to death and he should at least have considered-"

Light takes a deep breath. He remembers pacing in their room, thinking hard. He remembers being frightened.

"-He listens to me. Afterward, his only reply is, 'Light, I had given you this number in case anything should ever happen to me, and I am fine. I was busy at work and my phone is dead. There's really no need to overreact.' And he said something on the lines of, 'my apologies to Halle'. He hung up. He just, hung up on me. Its like he doesn't care."

"Whoa." Sayu breathes.

"Yeah." Light says. He feels an overwhelming need now to just be alone for a while. "Hey, Sayu I have to go-"

"But nii-san! I-"

 _"Goodnight_ Sayu." Light says firmly, hanging up.

It was a mistake, if anything, he feels worse than ever.

-x-

Light, as he unlocks the door to their apartment, has a growing headache clawing at his temples. He wishes it wasn't his day off at the hospital, he wishes he'd be away for a while. L must've been long gone now, so it's okay. But Light is too preoccupied to hear a certain someone perched on the couch, ticking away at his laptop, furiously gnawing at his thumb. L's eyes snap towards him the moment he enters, and is locking the door behind him, his back to L.

"Welcome home, Light." L says, hesitantly, surveying him.

Light seizes up at the voice before turning to look over his shoulder and meeting his eyes. He hasn't left for work?

"Hm." Light regains his composure and answers as a way of dismissal. He makes sure L knows he's not in the mood for his bullshit right now, and that he'd be better off if L just left him alone for the time being.

"I realize that you would rather that I was not here, you have been avoiding me, and rightfully so. " L shuts his laptop, stands up. "I will leave, if you still wish it, but would you please listen to me Light, just give me ten minutes. Please."

It's the urgency in L's tone that stops Light from heading to their room and shutting him out. Light sighs and leans against the door. He's not nervous with this man, never has been, if anything, they know each other better than they know themselves albeit they would never admit it to each other. Light knows they starve without each other's touch and warmth and it's stupid and overly saccharine, like a fable from Sayu's romance novels, but it's true that they need each other fervently and desperately. L will be truly the reason for his unbecoming.

"That night, me and my partner were in the danger of being traced, we were being tailed. I couldn't risk it. Not with you." L is swallowing, shuffling with an almost nervous air towards Light. "I'm sorry. I should have apologized before."

"You're damn right you should have!" Light almost yells in all his pent up rage and desperation. "You should've told me! I was worried sick, do you even care?!"

"Light…" L's hand is coming up to stroke his cheek, "You know I do, you know I do. I'm sorry."

"Do you think it's funny how you leave me like that, without a word, worrying if you're okay, if you're even alive considering your fucking work and- do you have to be so lax about everything? Does anything even matter to you?"

Light is breathing hard now, angry, no, infuriated but he doesn't push away L's stroking hand, maybe because he can feel the cool metal on his index finger, too.

"I told you, my dear, dear Light. I had no choice. I never wished you to be so worried, I never wished to leave you like that, believe me. Please, Light, I could've never forgiven myself had harm befallen to you because of me. You know I care, you know that I love you."

Light gives in, as L embraces him. His hands find his thick, soft hair and pulls him close to him, by the nape. Light closes his eyes. He feels the weight on his chest dissipate as his anger, as he mumbles into his neck,

"I love you too."

L is smiling, breaking apart to only kiss him, lingering and warm and shallow, pressing him to the door. Light kisses him back furiously, tugging at his shirt like he's starved.

"Mm…don't you have to go to work…?" Light asks between kisses, and relishes at the gasp he elicits form L as he prods at his lips with his tongue and simultaneously grinds their hips together, wanting to be close, so close.

"Work…ah…can wait." L grabs him by the hand, and somehow they stumble to their bedroom without breaking or stumbling over anything and before they have each other on the couch itself.

Moments later as L curves over him, naked and pale as a reef and hair falling into his face, his eyes ablaze, kissing and nipping at his neck as Light gasps and moans, tilting his hips upward towards his, L murmurs,

" I must confess… I really didn't remember hnn…Halle's party… _hm…"_

Light is too lost in bliss and near-completion to make much sense of him, but L is sure, if he knew, the consequences would have been absolutely _dire._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must confess...I have craved a married!lawlight fic forever, and the best thing I got was magic mind's 'Seeking His Hand' ( which, if you haven't read, you should read ASAP. It's easily one of the best Lawlight I've ever read *dreamy eyes*) in which L is seeking Light's hand in marriage but they're not married yet ?*sobs* but that was it. I've not seen a single marriage fic as yet. So I wrote one of my own. Tada! ahem, yes.
> 
> Did I mention I love Lawlight Week 2k17's prompts to no limit at all? They are downright amazing and so fun to write. If you are a Lawlight fan, and I would take the liberty to guess that you are if you are reading this, go ahead and check out all the wonderful entries for Lawlight Week on tumblr, and you shall be blessed with Lawlight goodness.
> 
> As always, I shall await your review/comment dearly.
> 
> -Pari


End file.
